PROJECT SUMMARY: HEMATOLOGIC MALIGNANCIES (HM) Members of the Hematologic Malignancies Program (HM) are committed to advancing knowledge of the biologic basis of hematologic malignancies and exploiting this knowledge to reduce the morbidity and mortality caused by these disorders. The HM Program is led by Drs. Frederick R. Appelbaum and Geoffrey Hill, with Drs. Janice Abkowitz and Hans-Peter Kiem serving as Associate Leaders. The Program has four specific aims: (1) to develop and use emerging technologies to study the abnormalities that result in hematologic malignancies; (2) to better understand how normal blood stem cells function and how selected abnormalities might be corrected using gene therapy; and to develop improved treatments for hematologic malignancies using both non-transplant (Aim 3) and hematopoietic cell transplant-based (Aim 4) approaches. The HM Program currently has 113 members with 62 based at Fred Hutch, 42 based at University of Washington, and 9 based at Seattle Children?s. Since the prior cycle, HM has gained a net of 38 members. The current research support of HM members is $22.4M (direct costs), of which $11.8M is peer-reviewed funding, including $4.3M from the NCI. HM Program members published a total of 1,194 papers over the current grant period, of which 32% were intra-programmatic, 30% were inter-programmatic, and 53% had external co-authors. All 12 Consortium Shared Resources were utilized by HM members in the course of their work, with major contributions coming from Comparative Medicine, Therapeutic Manufacturing, Genomics & Bioinformatics, Research Pathology, Immune Monitoring & Flow Cytometry, and Biostatistics Shared Resources. This P30 grant also assists this program by providing administrative and logistical support for HM meetings, pilot funding for new research projects, and recruitment resources for new faculty.